


But When I Awoke, T'was Within a Murder of Crows

by TheFishnetMonocle



Series: Poems for not_poignant's Fae Tales [3]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Feels, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFishnetMonocle/pseuds/TheFishnetMonocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is how you marry your horrors<br/>or<br/>Augus defeats the Raven Prince. (Spoilers for Court of Five Thrones)<br/>Freeverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But When I Awoke, T'was Within a Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> My deepest apologies for the lack of editing. I promise I will do it eventually #fingerscrossed.  
> "You're obsessed with Augus still? After all this time?"  
> "Always."

I will teach you how to marry your horrors.

Here is your malnourished apathy.

Welcome it, bring it to your bed,

caress it in the dark,

feed it when it hungers _and when it does not_.

 

When his words weave through yours

in silver, incomprehensible patterns

and _I_ flickers to _we_

in the deep, aching waters of your mind,

** drown its infant gurgles. **

 

Do not let warmth blossom

beneath your breast

from the friction in your wind-up-heart

when he idly uses you,

tangling you in his words and schemes.

 

One bird is very much like another.

Do not forget this truth.

Do not assume the majestic raven

has bones entirely unlike

the nightin -  _shhhh -_ gale.

 

If you wake up amputated 

wipe away the blood 

and heed not the phantom pains.

_ Never underestimate _

_ what may be taken. _

 

When he flays you with cruel words, smile.

When the whip reaches yellow bone - _smile_.

When he gives you no name

accept none. 

It cannot be stolen.

 

Do not whisper, _no, you promised-_

for no such promise was made

do not let _betrayed, betrayer, betrayal_

gag your throat or mind

because you were a fool and trusted -

 

Irrational, defective; 

you loved so you were used

beyond your ability, beyond sanity. 

_ How is this agony any fault  _

_ other than your own?  _

 

When they come for his corpse

do not let them find a crime of passion.

If the reflection of your eyes, during the deed,

is not unlike those of another bird,

the one whose name you do not speak

 

** all the better. **

You have become invulnerable, powerful -  _no_! 

Do not weep, even in pretend.

If his feathers flutter and his eyes still move, uncomprehending - 

Do not weep such heartbreak, _you pitiful, loathesome creature!_

 

_ Perhaps this is all a nightmare _

_ and you will wake and he will smirk _

_ or drawl, cold and cruel,  _

_ but - oh - he will be alive! What relief!  _

_ To hear t’was only you who had died _


End file.
